Love - A NaLu One-Shot
by FairyWellWisher
Summary: This story takes place after Fairy Tail ended, That is when Team Natsu goes on the 100 years quest. Natsu has never liked it when Lucy cries and he's made sure people who make her cry face the consequences but how will he react when he is the reason for her tears? Read to find out. NaLu fluff


**Hey guys, This is my NaLu story which takes place after Team Natsu go on their adventure on the one hundred year quest ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

It was a serene night, I, Lucy Heartifilia, sat outside our tent, looking at the stars as they twinkled in the beautiful vast sky. It was past midnight and yet I was wide awake with no signs of sleep taking over soon.

It had been a week since we left for the 100 year quest. The mission was to find a family treasure ( A blue diamond crown ) which was stolen over 200 years ago and was rumored to be hidden safely in a cave in Mount Zonia.

The mission wasn't too hard. We had started our search yesterday and had found the treasure on the same day.

The reason this request was classified as a 100 year quest is because, The forest that we are staying at now, which is the Sempreverde (Evergreen) Forest is the forest where Acnologia lived and because of this, anyone who took the mission was attacked by Acnologia and was never able to complete the mission.

But since Acnologia is no more, This mission was a piece of Cake.

Natsu, Gray and Erza were disappointed that it was not what they were expecting it to be as they were too excited (More than you can imagine) to have loads of action.

We were heading back to the client's house which took us 2 days to journey from here and so we decided to camp in the forest for the night.

Though I wanted to sleep right now, the thoughts of 1 person alone consumed my mind, not allowing me to sleep. Which brings us here, with me staring at the sky filled with stars as thousands of thoughts regarding 1 person filled my mind

I sighed once again before looking up.

I was in love with Natsu. No! I still am but the saddest part was that he was too dense to notice it. Just before this mission, I had poured my heart to him and I was so emotional but all he did was say he didn't care. Though he said _'We will always be together'_ , it still hurt me when Natsu's words echoed in my mind saying ' _I don't care_ '

"That's right Lucy, he doesn't care because your not the one for him" I said slowly as tears formed in my eyes

"He doesn't care because he only see's you as a Nakama and nothing else, He doesn't even see you as a girl maybe" I continued as tears slowly dropped from my eyes

"He doesn't care because he's dense" I said as I looked down and by now tears were freely flowing down my cheeks

"He doesn't care because you're a damsel in distress" I said as I cried harder

"Maybe, Natsu already likes someone? Maybe that's the reason he doesn't care about anyone else" I said as I sobbed slowly as to not wake up the others sleeping around me

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I was sleeping with Happy cuddled beside me when I heard the sound of the tent zip opening, I looked at the alarm clock beside me to see that it was 12 past 15 minutes

 _'Who is up so late?'_ I thought

I got up and went out to see Lucy sitting outside her tent and I was going to ask her what she doing up so late in the night when I smelled the scent of tears and stopped

 _'Why is she crying?'_ I thought and looked at her from where she was sitting

"That's right Lucy, he doesn't care because your not the one for him" I heard Luce say and wondered whom she was talking about? Was she in love with someone?

The thought of Lucy being in love with someone hurt me

"He doesn't care because he only see's you as a Nakama and nothing else" I heard her say as her voice trembled

"He doesn't care because he's dense" She continued to say as I thought _'Dense? Aren't I the one who is considered to be dense in the guild?'_

Is she talking about me? The thought alone was enough to make me blush

"He doesn't care because you're a damsel in distress" She said and I could see her form tremble lightly as she cried

"Maybe, Natsu already likes someone? Maybe that's the reason he doesn't care about anyone else" She said and by now she was sobbing as the scent of the tears got strong

Wait! Did she just say Natsu? Did she just say my name?

Luce loved me?

I was so happy but saddened at the same time because my stupidity had somehow hurt her

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

As I continued to sob, I felt two strong arms wrap around me before being pulled back into the person's hard chest.

"Please don't cry Luce" I heard Natsu say as he nuzzled my cheeks which made blush real hard

"N-Natsu!" I said too shocked to say anything else

Natsu made me turn towards him and I blushed once again at our position and bent my head so that Natsu wouldn't see my blush. Natsu was sitting on the ground with his legs on both my sides.

Natsu placed his hand on my chin before forcing me to look at him.

He had a sad expression on his face as he gazed at me

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he wiped away my tears

"No Natsu, it's just that I ah- I was remembering my mother is all. Yeah, I was remembering my mom and it made my cry" I said, a little too fast for my liking and Natsu glared at me

"Don't lie, Luce, You're a terrible liar and also" He said pausing as his face softened " I heard you say my name as you sobbed, in fact, I heard the whole thing" He said as held my face in his hands as my blush intensified

"I do see you as a girl Luce" He said as he tucked a stray hair behind my ears

"I do care for you, I care about you more than you could ever imagine Luce" He said as he came closer to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my lips and I blushed very hard, Maybe my face can be mistaken for a tomato now?

"I'm sorry if I made you feel weak, but your not a damsel in distress Luce. Heck you've saved me and others in the guild so many times Luce, You saved me from falling in to the inside of the ship in Tenroujima, You saved us from Alegria, You saved the guild from that Alvarez guy's 'Transport' magic, You saved me from dying when Zeref most likely killed me Luce and much more. You gave me a new life and you've sacrificed so many times for us that I've lost count. You are a huge part of the reason for who I am Luce" He said softly as his breath tingled on my lips and tears flowed down my cheeks, touched by Natsu's word. Natsu wiped my tears and his arms hugged my waist

"You are the one for me, Luce. You're the only one for me" He said as his forehead touched mine and he gazed at me lovingly. I was too shocked to do anything as I gazed back at him as tears continued to flow and my throat felt like it had been knotted

"You're not just my friend Luce, You're my best friend. But I see you more than that. I want us to be more than best friends Luce. I want us to cross the boundary line that we've drawn for ourselves" He said and nuzzled my nose with his. I smiled at him and wrapped one arm around his neck and the other hand caressed his cheeks and Natsu smiled as he closed his eyes

"I want you to be mine and mine alone Luce. I love you, I love you so damn much" He said and pressed his lips to mine. I was startled for a moment before relaxing and kissing him back

The kiss was nothing but passionate and desperate, Desperate for each other. My fingers were tangled in his hair as one of his arms was around my waist and his other arm was on the back of his neck as he pulled me closer.

We pulled apart after what felt like an eternity but would have barely been 3 to 4 minutes.

We were breathing hard as Natsu pulled me closer.

"I love you Luce" He said as he kissed my forehead

"I love you too Natsu, always have and always will" I said as I pecked his lips before hugging him and he hugged me firmly as he laid his chin on my crown

"You liiiiikkkkkeee each other" Happy rolled his tongue and I tried to pull apart from Natsu, embarrassed but Natsu's hold was firm

"You're wrong Happy" He said and I was shocked for a while as I looked at Happy to see him shocked too

"We Looooovvvvvveeee each other" He said as he laughed and Happy giggled while I hit his chest area for scaring me and he responded by nuzzling my cheeks

I felt like the happiest and luckiest girl alive as my two most loved ones were so close to me while the others slept peacefully

I yawned before closing my eyes and felt sleep take over

I felt Natsu lift me in his arms and peeked one eye open to see him heading in the direction of my tent. I smiled as closed my eyes again

Natsu gently placed me on the ground and then cuddled me as we all drifted to sleep

Fairy Tail had just entered a new era where love blossomed in the air and had slowly started to fill everyone's heart with love

 **I just hope Mashima-sensei continued Fairy Tail. Few of you'll might think I'm crazy but everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and there's nothing sad than not being able to smile, laugh and cry along with them. Thanks for reading guys :) Please do review  
**


End file.
